Woman of Sin
by Inigeshi
Summary: She was a woman—a life giver, as his mother had taught him. Worse yet, she was his woman.


**The Woman of Sin**

**Summary:**

She was a woman—a life giver, as his mother had taught him. Worse yet, she was his woman.

**Word count:**

898

**Notes:**

I've been out of the loop for a while lets see if i can jump back in....

**~O~**

She had the devil in her eyes and God between her thighs and I was on my knees

**-Naked Peek-A-Boo, Gymclass Heroes**

**~O~**

**The Woman of Sin**

Shikamaru sucked deeply on his cigarette. The thick smoke made his chest hot and forced him to relax. This war was grating on his nerves, everywhere he looked there was death, suffering, another grieving person, another threat, another problem, another mission.

Once the Biju were freed and the other countries no longer had jinchuriki to hide behind war broke out on a mass scale. The lands between villages had become battlefields. Everywhere was no mans land and everyone was out to see you suffer.

Traveling between the nations and through villages was an exercise in endurance, emotional and physical. Border lines no longer mattered, you ran through hell after hell to reach a your destination and then got to make the trip back.

He was tired of it all.

He sat on the floor in the corner of the room eyes trained on the door. He awaited his woman with little patience.

She shouldn't have been taking this long. He had paid for her—full price and then some—to be sure all of her attentions were on him. The owner of the brothel was only holding his property, not renting it to the highest bidder.

He closed his eyes and slumped against the wall. He didn't want to kill the shop owner, it would be counter productive not to mention messy. Places like this little nest of sin were the only havens left in the world. Every country's nin invested in these places so naturally they were left alone.

Just as he began to nod off thin feminine fingers pulled the death stick from between his lips. His own black eyes opened and locked on Temari. She was lovely wrapped in the sheer blue linen swathes that he had purchased for her. The thin cloths hid nothing from him. Her body glistened with the oils that he had brought and demanded be rubbed on her everyday. So many years as a ninja had paid off. Her body was muscular and taut; flat stomach, shapely legs, thick defined calves, and a phenomenal ass. Her glass beaded bangles and anklets jangled as she moved. Her the nails on her hands and feet were painted the same moonstone blue as her cloths. Her hair was shiny, healthy and touched the small of her back. And her eyes the eyes that were so blue they looked black were line in soft gray.

Those eyes filled with contempt, pain, helplessness, hate, suffering, sadistic lust, ambition and cunning. The eyes that had seen and devoured hell and yet had been trapped.

Temari had the devil in her eyes.

"Take all that shit off, you know better than to approach me like that," the nin's gravely voice wasn't more than a whisper but it echoed through the candle lit room. "That was an order woman, I'm not above disciplining you for disobedience."

The ex-nin stiffened slightly before she huffed and began to unwind the see through cloth from her body. "You wouldn't be so quick or order me about if--"

Before Temari could get the words out she was thrown against the wall. Bumps raised on her back, the wall was cold and she was completely exposed.

Shikamaru glared at her with dark eyes as he trailed his fingertips along the intricate seals along the sides of her wide hips. "You no longer have access to your chakra. You no longer have any rights. You are a murdering worthless cunt I see fit to keep around-- my convenient little cum dumpster."

She tipped her head up so that she could meet his eyes with her own a smirk slipped across her lips. "Revenge is unbecoming of you, crybaby."

"You know damn well I don't do revenge."

"Hmmm." Her eyes glinted in the candlelight. "Then why keep me alive under lock and key? I'm perfectly safe here and not a single man apart from you can enter these rooms. Why go through all the trouble for me, if not for revenge?"

"That's none of your business."

The desert princess shivered as one hand traveled from her hip to rest on the lips of her sex. She felt the chakra pulse through her once and retreat back to Shikamaru's fingers. He looked at her flat stomach with calculating eyes. He leaned forward pressing into her and making her back press harder to the cold wall. "The baby is well."

"So this is number six, is it not?"

"You better not kill this child Temari." He warned in his low voice. "Just because you kill my children doesn't mean I'll kill you. If anything it means you'll be here longer."

"I've only killed two."

It was sheer force of will that allowed the Konoha nin to keep a tight rein of himself. He wouldn't let this woman draw him away from his principals. He wouldn't beat her, he would want to and he would hunger to hurt her but he wouldn't hit her. She was a woman—a life giver, as his mother had taught him. Worse yet, she was his woman.

She would replace what she had stolen. She would replace the family she took from him, the clan she stole in a fit of pique over her non existent homeland.

She was a killer, a destroyer, a sadist—evil in every way.

And yet he had the devil in her eyes and God between her thighs.


End file.
